


Good Guys Finish Last (but that's all right)

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake knows he can be a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Guys Finish Last (but that's all right)

He can be a monster.

Blake is not stupid; he knows his capacity for arrogance, for obsession. Manipulation. Oh, yes, he knows the right words to use to get people to do what he wants.

He is not a liar (not generally). He believes every word he says (to some degree or another).

And Blake knows he can be a monster, driving people to kill for a cause.

But he has to be right, he has to be right, because if he’s wrong then all the deaths have been for nothing and death should not be futile. Death, like life, should have meaning.

And if he’s wrong they will blame him. He will be vilified. Gutted (he will be for nothing). He’ll be nothing.

He believes. Blake believes that it can be better than this. Humanity can be so much more if they were allowed to be (free).

He will kill and send people to kill. He will sabotage. He will destroy (the engineer in him aches to build).

Blake will be a monster (because he can, he can be a monster).


End file.
